Stand By Me
by Bryan'sGirl
Summary: This is the story after the war when they return to school as head girl and head boy .. Heartaches n love follows. Steamy n detailed scenes will follow in the later chapters. Rated M For Language , scenes
1. Chapter 1

**_*~~~~Stand By Me~~~~~*_**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **This is the story after the war when they return to school as head girl and head boy .. Heartaches n love follows. Steamy n detailed scenes will follow in the later chapters. Rated M For Language , scenes. Will take time updating the next Chapters! Please R/R. I'm thankful to Alexandria Sterling without whom I wouldn't have managed to do it. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** It is the property of J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Hermione ran down the Great Hall, tears in her eyes. She could feel someone ahead but couldn't see who it was. The house tables loomed in front of her. She could see their outline sin the dense darkness. It was then she bumped into him.

She couldn't see him but she knew who it was. She knew she shouldn't feel safe with him, yet she was, throwing her arms around him and cried in his shoulder.

All he said was "Granger, Stand by me."

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. The dream was still fresh in her mind, especially the last part "Stand By me". Shaking her head, she got out of the bed, thinking how, she, The Hermione Jean Granger could be dreaming of Draco Malfoy of all the people.

"Good Lord!" She jumped looking at the click. She was going to be late! What a good start of the year it would be then, Hermione Granger, The Head Girl, late on the very first day of school. But even then, While changing she was thinking of the dream and Malfoy. Merlin knows why Dumbledore made that Ferret the Head Boy, Oh well.

Luckily classes started tomorrow. Today she and Malfoy would be made aware if their rights and duties as Heads. Though she was proud to be the Head girl, she wasn't very happy about the living situations. She was to share the common room and the bathroom with the king of Ferrets and the greatest girl of them all, Draco Malfoy. She wondered if both of them would be alive by the end of the year. If only one wouldn't kill the other first.

She changed into a red hoodie and denim cutoffs, brushed her busy dark brown and gold hair into to a high ponytail with some effort. A mane like that is hard to tame. Putting on her red boots she looked at herself. She couldn't help but smile. She was glowing happily. She was at Hogwarts! Oh how she loved it. Dabbing a bit of lip gloss she looked around her room. Unlike the common room which was a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, her room was lilac coloured with her bed, a white coloured wooden stand with perfect silk sheets of magenta with a pale green comforter. All her furniture was white was well. A desk with a white chair and dark green cushion, her closet and a dressing table. She was satisfied with her room.

Going down the stairs, without realising it, her thoughts wandered back to Draco, the Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts. When she reached the common room, loafing in one of the couches was the person of her thoughts. She took in his appearance. Blue jeans, Black shirt, green jacket and black shoes. His Platinum blond hair was falling sexily in her eyes, now that it was no longer gelled back. He smelled like Musk, mint and cinnamon with a subtle hint of chocolate. Her heart began to race. He hadn't noticed her arrival…

"Granger!"

"Huh?" Hermione said jumping. "What's wrong Malfoy?" She questioned straightening herself and pulling herself out of the daze.

"What's wrong? That's for you to answer" He sneered. "You've been staring at me for quite a while Granger" He drawled out lazily.

His eyes twinkling he asked "Like what you see?" His trademark smirk back on his face.

"In your dreams ferret" She said haughtily.

His eyes narrowed and finally looked at Hermione, a shocked look crossing his features for a millisecond as he stared at her. Shaking out of the revere, he averted his gaze pretty quickly and said "Whatever"

Dismissing the conversation, he turned to the door and just before he walked out he turned, still not looking at her, finding her standing there awkwardly.

"Don't you know how to walk? Dumbledore's waiting for us. We are gonna be late" He snapped.

"He wants to talk to us together?" She gasped. He glanced heaven ward.

"Why do you think I was waiting for you Granger?" He questioned his voiced laced with sarcasm. "The Brightest with of the age they call" He muttered giving a short laugh. He thoroughly annoyed seeing her lack of response.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Why does he want to talk to us together?" She asked sharply.

"Dumbledore said he wants to see you stand by me" He said looking thoroughly uninterested. Hermione froze. Her movements stilled. He stood there waiting for her response, until his patience finally wore thin and rolled his eyes. Stupid Granger.

"Merlin! Fine Stay here like that! I'm going whether you choose to grace us without presence or not" He snapped and walked away banging the common room door.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Her thoughts running millions of miles per hour. Only one word in her mind. "Stand by me".

* * *

Draco wasn't in a good mood. Who would be? When your worst enemy .. A .. filthy mudblood, was to be your equal, to share a dorm with you, as a Head Girl no less. Well there was no way he would have her bossing around though. But Merlin, the way she looked today.. Red suited her. He noted that absentmindedly. He closed his eyes, remembering the way she looked at him earlier. He knew she thought he didn't notice her. He avoided meeting her gaze but he did notice. Eyes hooded, biting on her plump lip, flushed cheeks.. That was the way she stared at him unabashedly. Only when he felt eyes on him .. her eyes in particular did he snap out of his thoughts. He found the whole corridor staring down at him. Wait .. a minute.. down at him? Only then did he realise that somehow lost in his thoughts he had sat down on the ground holding .. well um .. his pants, where a bulge seemed to have appeared. Merlin!

He quickly stood up in a flash and glared at his best friend grinning at him with a with a shit eating smile. Catching his glare Blaise shrugged.

"I called you a thousand times mate. Even tried to pull you up, But you seemed … occupied? Perhaps?" Blaise said not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Fuck you" Draco snarled angrily thoroughly embarrassed.

"Not my fault! You were the one stuck in the daydream. Hottie is she?" Blaise asked .. the last part softly winking with a smirk.

"My dreams are always hot Zabini" Draco said unable to control his cockiness even when annoyed as hell. Then he suddenly realized he had an audience. A large one.

He whipped around and pinned the crowd with a death glare. "Don't you people have someplace to go? Move! Before I start deducting house points. Yes you too Blaise" He warned. Blaise narrowed his eyes but left with the rest. Only she remained.

"Is the Gryffindor Princess deaf? I said go" He said staring at her .. looking at him amused.

"Malfoy. I'm the head girl. I'm not scared of you. Control yourself and .." She said glancing down at the bulge in his pants which came back with a full force. "And your excitement" She finished with a barely contained smirk. He wasn't deterred. Not in the least.

Smirking he asked "Like what you see Mudblood?"

"Whatever ferret face" She said narrowing her eyes and walked away. At the end of corridor, he finally caught up to her.

He walked towards her. She noticed it and took steps back trapping herself between him and the wall. He placed a silencing charm around them.

"Granger" He breathed pressing himself hard against her warm lush body. She felt better than he imagined she would. She stiffened.

He licked the shell of her ear seductively and was awarded by a shiver that excited him further. She needed a lesson. Never mess with Draco Malfoy again. Nipping her ear lobe he breathed down on her neck. She moaned "Malfoy"

He was about to pull back and humiliate her, when she looked at her, eyes full of trust and lust. A strange combination.. but she looked beyond sexy. Her eyes .. those golden orbs gazing at him. Those lips begging for his kisses… Her pale skin dusted with freckles. Then she did it. She bit her lip.

Something changed for Draco. He was transfixed. He couldn't pull back. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't hurt her. He swooped down and crashed his lips against her before he could talk himself out of it. It was sensational. Electricity ran down his veins sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He was lost in her taste. Lost in her. He tasted her thoroughly and as gently as he could and pulled back. She smiled at him. That one smile broke him.

He kissed her again abandoning all sense. A hungry and passionate kiss. It was even better than last time. It was driving him crazy. She was driving him crazy. Then .. it hit him. I'm kissing Granger? Suddenly he turned and ran. Ran as fast as he could. He was thinking about only one thing. "Hermione Granger.. What are you getting me into?"

* * *

 **Here's it! Everyone Please read and Review! Thanks a lot !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Thank you everyone for the views. PLEASE PLEASE .. Please do review! I really want to know what you are thinking about this story.. Please Read and review! Anything .. any suggestion is welcome. Open to criticism. So .. review review review .. Spare a bit of time to make my day! Thank you again! Have fun .. More chappies soon .. stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : This is J.K Rowling's Property.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" **HERMIONE**!" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as Ron's loud whisper reached her ears.

"What's it Ron?" She snapped angrily. Ron nudged her, sending her a message with his eyes to look in front. She went pale looking at Snape who was looking at her like a piece of candy.

"Ah, Miss Granger welcome back" Snape smirked. "That will be 30 points from Gryffindor for the _Head Girl_ daydreaming in class. Now will you grace us with the answer to my question?" He asked his voice laced with sarcasm. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who as usual were no help whatsoever.

"I don't know sir. Sorry." she mumbled thoroughly embarrassed..

"Yes Miss Granger, What did you say? I couldn't decipher it. A little louder perhaps?" Snape asked cocking an eyebrow. Hermione was seriously ashamed but decided not to show it, holding a temper tantrum wasn't gonna help. She would rather keep her head up and accept her mistake than mumbling.

"I said I am sorry _professor._ I don't know the answer to your question"She said in a loud, clear voice.

"And why not Miss Granger?" Snape asked, clearly to humiliate Hermione further.

"Don't we have other things to learn professor, than to watch a pathetic _mudblood_ whimper?" Draco's bored but loud voice rang out before Hermione could open her mouth.

"Sure why not Mr. Malfoy." Snape said with eyes narrowed at Draco who shrugged indifferently .

Hermione stared at the back of Draco's head, her mouth nearly hanging open in shock. Had THE Draco Malfoy actually saved her from getting herself embarrassed any further? She remembered what happened in the corridor that night, it was 3 days ago, she blushed remembering the feel of his hard strong body pressed against hers. She had to admit she liked the feel….

 _Hermione._ She jerked out of her thoughts _. You are thinking about the DRACO MALFOY Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts, the guy who has been a complete arse to you and your two best friends and who hates muggle borns. Hell, you are a Muggle Born. He hates you._ The sane part of her brain reasoned.

She couldn't have such thoughts about him . Plus ever since he ran away that night, he had been ignoring existence _._

 _But today he stood up for you in class, in front of everyone_ _ **.**_ The part after Draco Malfoy said. Hermione's brain seemed to have divided into two parts one side supporting Draco by bringing up this point of how he stood up for her and the other side urging her to stay away from him by bringing up her past with the Prince of Slytherin.

Ugh how she hated that encounter with him, now her mind and heart and body seemed to be fighting a battle. Her body wanted him in her, her heart was filled with strong emotions for him … what emotions? It was not yet determined but she knew it wouldn't be hate anymore and her mind… it kept bringing up the kisses, then the ignorance, then how he stood up for her then once more countering with how he used to treat her earlier as if it were debating the pros and cons of her feelings for Draco Bloody Malfoy . _GIT_! That's what he was. Both parts and Hermione decided finally.

* * *

"Draco. Are you listening to me? Why did you save that mudblood in class today?" Lucius Malfoy demanded. Draco couldn't believe his eyes or his ears for that matter.

"Father" He nodded curtly . "Yes indeed I am listening to you Father. And I did not stand up for her. I only saved my time which I would spend learning rather than waste it by looking at that pathetic excuse of a human and as for you being here in school? Are you here solely because you heard that I was saving _mud bloods_ in class now ? Shouldn't you be more worried about saving your ass from the Aurors?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow quickly schooling a mask of indifference.

" **Draco!** You will **NOT** speak to me in this way" Lucius bellowed.

"Why not _father, I'm_ the person who owns everything now isn't it? You did nothing but make my life a living hell with your cowardly ideas of following that maniac. But guess what? I am not a follower. I am a leader" Draco said through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. As soon as Draco said that Lucius's whole demeanour changed.

"Ah, Draco you know I don't mean that. All I say is that just because the Dark Lord is gone, We shouldn't slack on our pure blood beliefs of hating mud bloods" Draco smirked .

"I understand _**father**_ " He replied evenly

"But Draco, Are you _**sure**_ that is the only reason for which you are helping the mudblood?" Lucius asked curious.

"Don't call her that!" Draco shouted angrily. Looking at Lucius's shocked expression did Draco realise what he had said. Fuck.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said shocked.

" I meant that this is school father and I am the Head Boy , I have to show respect to the Head Girl even when she's pure _**filth"**_ Draco caught himself.

" Are you sure Draco that this is the only reason?" Lucius pressed.

"Of course Father why else would I stop you from calling her by her right name?" He asked.

"OK then, good bye son" Lucius said still not convinced but for the sake of avoiding the argument.

"Goodbye father" Draco said dismissively. As Lucius apparated away, Draco sat in his office with jumbled thoughts.

 _ **WHY HAD HE STOOD UP FOR Hermione IN CLASS? WHY DID HE STAND UP TO HIS OWN FATHER FOR HER RIGHT NOW? SHE WAS GETTING ON HIS NERVES THAT'S ALL THE REASON RIGHT? THAT'S ALL. HAS TO BE… RIGHT?**_

 _ **NOTHING ELSE . HE DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY. SHE'S A MUD BLOOD. ONLY REASON HE SAVED HER IN CLASS WAS BECAUSE HE WOULD RATHER BE STUDYING THAN LISTENING TO HER PATHETIC WHIMPERS. HE HAD SAVED HER NOW BECAUSE HE WAS SICK OF TALKING ABOUT HER. HIS FEELINGS ABOUT THIS WASN'T THE REAL REASON. THEY WERE NOTHING. HE DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. HE WAS A MALFOY. MALFOYS DON'T**_ **HAVE** _ **FEELINGS. HIS FEELINGS WERE NOTHING. NOTHING ELSE COULD BE THE REASON FOR HELPING HER .**_ **RIGHT? Right?**

He thought a little more as the right started to resound feebly now in his mind.

* * *

Hermione had been thinking about the same thing. She however had reached the conclusion that her feelings **DID** mean _**something.**_ And she was confused as hell. Was she? did she _**LOVE**_ Draco FUCKING Malfoy? The guy who had made life hell for her and her friends all these years ? The guy who hated mud bloods like herself . The Slytherin sex god ? Prince of Hogwarts ?

 _ **NO. IT CAN'T BE. SHE WAS A WAR HEROINE. HIS DAD WAS A DEATH EATER. A DEATH EATER WHO WAS NOW TRYING TO SAVE HIMSELF FROM AURORS. AURORS, SHE**_ _ **HAD HELPED WIN THE WAR. SHE CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH THAT GUY. OR**_ **CAN** _ **SHE ? SHE CAN'T. YEAH THAT WAS THE RIGHT ANSWER SHE CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY.**_ **RIGHT?**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wasn't happy with Draco's answer. Needed to find that out himself .. But he can't because those bloody AURORS were tracking him. Though going to his own son's school wasn't suspicious, it would be suspicious if he went there everyday Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy was extremely frustrated with the current state of affair. Not to mention how Draco's attitude had changed since he had got all the money and estate. Well you can't really blame Draco, Lucius had really made Draco's life hell before .

* * *

Ron and Harry were tensed about their friend. What was wrong with their Hermione Granger? Ron was moping around because he wanted to propose Hermione from ages and never got up the courage to ask her out and now here Harry was sagely telling him that Hermione's symptoms point to the fact that she could be in love . It couldn't be true. But .. What if it was?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Thank you all very much for the views and alerts. Please everyone. REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW.. We would really like to know what's on your mind. Please do us this favour.** **Though I know that many people don't like Ron bashing very much, there is going to be quite a bit of it in the next few chaps. Stay tuned. Dramione forever. Have fun. Cheerio.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is the property of J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

Draco was pissed off. He didn't know what to make of his feelings. Knowing these won't go away anytime soon, he had to talk with Hermione. This time, just talk … not … whatever happened last time. He groaned in frustration. That was exactly what his body wanted. Suddenly he noticed the woman of his thoughts walking in front of him. He walked up to her, his trademark smirk back on his face.

"Granger, where are you going?" He asked catching her attention finally.

"Oh, Malfoy .. I, uh … um I . . I'm going to the…. Oh, library!" She sputtered. He narrowed his eyes.

"Granger why do you seem nervous to me? Because of me perhaps?"He asked raising an eye brow and leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed.

"Fuck off Malfoy" She snarled angrily. He scoffed.

"Yeah right that'll happen, like I'm ever gonna listen to the dearest Gryffindor princess" He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy, you must have come here for a reason or… are your pathetic excuse of friends tired of you too?" She said dismissing him.

"Granger.. You're treading on thin ice here" he warned.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. Stupid Granger.

"Whatever I know why I bothered to have small talk in the first place .. Meet me in the library in 10 minutes" He said turning away from her. He can't stand another minute in her presence without thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about.

"Why?" She asked ever curious.

"You'll see." He said and left.

* * *

Hermione was curious and also annoyed. Curious because she wanted to know what was the thing Malfoy wanted to talk to her about and annoyed because he was late and because she couldn't seem to control herself in front of him. He was right she was nervous…nervous because of him. Merlin! What was happening to her?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tall, well built figure behind her. Suddenly she felt a movement behind her and before she knew what was happening. Oh no. She was pinned against the wall.

Shit! She had been off her guard. Damn it! Okay… okay Hermione relax don't let him know you're scared OK? Pretend to be unfazed, confident not at all scared or confused. Good. Ask him what's wrong, and who is he.. Yeah ask him Hermione c'mon.

"What do you want?" her voice came out as a squeak. Well done! He has no idea that you're nervous, she chided herself.

He gave an amused chuckle and stepped back from her no longer pinning her against the wall. She already knew who it was, she guessed it by his amusement by her squeak. Suddenly the cold hit her she realised that she liked being pinned by him. His body emitted warmth which she loved feeling. She shook her head as much as she could without being too obvious. She then turned to him.

"Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?" she asked trying to hide the near obvious lust and aroused nervousness in her eyes and voice. He took a step or two forward she took equal steps back. Once more trapping herself, with the wall behind her and him standing only a few feet away.

"Are you nervous again Granger?" He asked amused.

"Because of you? Never!" she claimed confidently though her eyes said something else altogether. She herself didn't know how long she could pretend not to be affected since she was affected... very much affected…. All she wanted to was to pull him to her in a searing kiss but she couldn't show all that of course. He seemed to have guessed her actual condition.

He smirked "Not nervous?" She shook her head. He took a few steps forward.

"Now?" Another shake of her head made him chuckle. He came even closer. So close that his body pressed against hers again. Close enough for her to feel his hard on. Close enough to feel his breath tickling her chin. His face was now inches apart from hers.

"Nervous because of me? Aroused?" He asked in a husky low voice. She lost it.

"Merlin yes!" She screamed.

He smirked placing a silencing charm around them. His face was so close…. So close… Hermione closed the distance kissing him with full force. He kissed her back with the same intensity. He pushed his body harder against hers, his excitement becoming even more prominent when he felt her nipples through the material.

He groaned and kissing her with renewed passion, slipped his hand under her shirt. Cupping her breast he massaged it. His excitement strained against his pants.

"Fuck" he groaned, startled at feeling her cup him through his pants. She unzipped him pulling it out she squeezed it.

"Draco" she moaned.

"Merlin Hermione". He panted.

This witch was simply delightful. He loved the way his name just slipped from her mouth. He had to admit he loved the way his name, his REAL name sounded from her lips. He turned her round, making her face the wall, he brushed his groin with her back. His eyes rolled up.

Nuzzling her neck he felt something he never felt with any other girls he had been with before. That's when the rational part of his mind spoke up, Draco what are you doing?! She's Granger, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess pure saint Granger. The Mudblo—Draco growled. Don't call her that his heart spoke up. You lov—

"No I don't!" he growled.

"Draco….? .." Hermione asked voice husky with need and lust and maybe something else….

He shook his head. No. That's it nothing else in her voice except need and lust. She moved to kiss him again. The second their lips touched Draco was transfixed. He needed her too he suddenly realised. No Draco Malfoy didn't need anyone. He needed to get a grip on himself.

"Get off me mudblood" He snarled pushing her away forcefully.

"Huh?" She asked a little lost.

"I said I hate you, you're nothing but a mudblood slut, whore" He forced out the words from his mouth harshly.

"What are you saying?" there were unshed tears in her eyes now.

"I'm just saying that how easy it is for me to control you, you are fucking desperate for me. Or maybe even Potter and the Weasley are sick of your constantly whoring yourself to them and have left your side? Fucki-" * _ **SLAP***_

She was freely crying now "How could you…?" She chocked out.

Draco wanted nothing more than to hug her, say sorry, tell her that he was a complete idiot for hurting her but he kept his composure. He **HAD** to keep his composure.

"Don't ever look or talk to me anymore unless it involves Head duties get it whore?" He snapped.

"I hate you.. I—" She began.

"Shut up!" He said not able to listen to those words. He fled from there, away from her, away from his feelings…. At least he thought he had managed to flee from his feelings. And from her.

* * *

That girl had no idea how much it had hurt him to hear those words from her. Those damned words which still rang in his mind though he tried to shut them out.

"I hate you…" Merlin! It hurt. He couldn't believe he, Draco Malfoy was feeling hurt over an 'I hate you' that too by Granger. Whatever had happened to the world. He went to his old common room found Pansy and promptly fucked her hard with absolutely no feelings involved. Pansy probably got the best fuck of her life that night. He didn't. He wasn't even satisfied. She didn't occupy his thoughts. Granger did.

Draco sat alone in his room thinking over his meeting earlier with Granger. God he just wanted to talk. Why was it so damn hard? Every time he went to talk to her he ended up pressed against her. 'Merlin! This witch is going to drive me crazy' he thought. ' I'll go talk to her. Wait. Go talk to her?' He replayed what had happened in the library.

"Don't ever look or talk to me anymore unless it involves Head duties get it whore?" He had told her. He cringed. What wouldn't he give to take back his words but he had to say it. His father would never forgive him if he fell in love with her.

'Fell in love' you are already in lo- no! No. No. No! He wasn't in love with her in fact he hated her. Yeah! He hated her.

"But you do want to talk to her don't you mate?" A voice asked. Not Draco's inner voice.

"Zabini?" Draco hadn't realised that he had been thinking out loud and also that he was being watched.

"Fuck" Draco growled when he saw the knowing look in his best friend's eyes. " . .That. .Her" He said through gritted teeth.

"Your words not mine, mate" Blaise smirked.

"Fuck you" Draco snarled.

"Sorry, I prefer girls" Blaise said shrugging apologetically. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously

"Don't even joke about that, Zabini. As if I'd even…. I can't even say it, I'm going to be sick. I'm dying. Fetch help.. Arg…." Draco said acting like he was about to faint.

"Always the dramatic one in the gang aren't you my dear friend?" Blaise asked chuckling.

"Buzz off Zabini" Draco said angrily.

"That'll happen, I'll totally listen to you….. Someday. You jealous bastard" Blaise grinned.

"Me jealous of you? Keep telling yourself that why don't you, my dear _**SECOND**_ best looking guy in the school?. First being let's see… oh yeah _**ME!**_ " He said grinning.

"Shut up and also stop changing the topic, you miss her." Blaise said.

"I do **NOT** miss her" He said firmly.

* * *

Few minutes later ….

"Still thinking about her?" Blaise asked Draco, amused by his friend's thoughtful silence

"No" he said annoyed.

"You are, or else you would have asked 'about whom?'" Blaise smirked and left Draco to himself and only now did he think aloud

" **Hermione Granger, do I miss you? I think I do. I think I miss you a lot, though I hate it, I do.** "

* * *

Next door Hermione sat in her room crying. Suddenly she sneezed a couple of times. "Somebody is thinking a lot about me, I wonder who it is?" She smiled even through her tears trying to guess who it might be.

Her smile left her face to be replaced by shock when her heart gave her the answer.

* _ **I HOPE IT'S DRACO*.**_

* * *

 _ **Well that's it enjoy! REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

 **Hey everyone! Here is the fourth chapter. And thank you all for the likes and views .. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! We would like to have more of your suggestions and opinions coming in. So .. in this chap .. We have the Ron bashed (Previously warned) So .. what else .. Have a nice day ... night .. whatever it is! Have fun**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Property of J.k Rowling Here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

Hermione gathered up her courage and walked to Draco's room. She had been trying to do this ever since her heart told her that she hoped it is Draco who is missing her ….which was three hours ago. Finally having found the nerve to do it, She knocked on his door.

"Come in" came the answer. She tentatively opened the door and went in.

She sighed and muttered. "OK here goes nothing".

"Draco?... Draco…?" No answer.. Hermione was puzzled. Where was he?

"Who's it?" Draco's voice shot out behind her and she took a deep breath.

"Oh, it's just me….." She turned around. "I wanted to talk t-" And her jaw dropped. There stood Draco Malfoy….. without his shirt on. And believe me, He looked damn sexy.

"Oh.. um… sorry….bad timing…. I'll come….later!... um bye … huh.." She stammered ready to bolt.

"Granger." He drawled.

Oh damn his sexy voice. Hermione found herself unable to move though her mind screamed at her to get away before she did anything stupid and manage to have him hurt her again. Her body however was adamantly claiming that it would not move, but in fact would get hyper sensitive to him. Damn you Draco! She should get away at once!

"Granger, would you please stop contemplating how sexy I am and come here?" he drawled almost as if reading her mind.. Damn you!

"Um… yes I am coming.. but you should really wear a shirt on." She mumbled trying not to peek at him .. Just one look. Oh my god. I am dead and this is heaven. No. Her mind was all jumbled as well.

"Oh yeah? But I like it this way.. plus I get to see you flustered" He said smirking. Her heart skipped a beat at that.

"Am not flustered!" She cried indignantly.

"Oh sure you aren't .. now come here for Merlin's sake" He seemed really anxious to have her there next to him as he settled down on his enormous bed.. She went to him but didn't sit down on his bed like him. He stared at her. Hard.

She felt herself melting but managed to compose herself before asking "What?"

"Oh, won't you sit down?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Did I mention that he looks as hot as hell? Probably yes. She thought.

"I didn't think you would like a mudblood whore on your bed" Hermione said with her eyes downcast with hurt as she remembered his words. She felt tears rushing and she also felt herself beginning to shake. Oh great! Her voice shook. I have to go before I start howling she thought…why did have to think of that. Fuck!

"Hermione, stop please". Great, she started crying. Did he just call her Hermione?

"Hey.. hey I am sorry alright? I didn't mean it. Sorry… see ,tell me what you want me to do. I'll do that … just don't cry OK?" He said slowly. His voice thick with emotion.

"Why? You didn't mind me crying in the library? Why now huh? Just realised that you should lay off this pathetic mudblood?" She asked still shaking.

"What? I never said that you were pathetic. You are one of the strongest people I know alright?" He said surprising her.

"Oh really? You mean it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes!" He said.

"How can I believe you? You just said you didn't mean what you said in the library how do I know you mean this now?" She said getting angrier by every minute. He can't mean that. He is just finding another way to hurt her. Another sick plan of his. That's what this is.

"What? You're confusing me now." He said his eyes going wide.

"Am confusing you?! You're fucking pathetic! You're the person who hurt me first and now you are saying that you didn't mean it when you called me a whore!" She yelled.

"How dare you?!" He said shooting to his feet.

"You bastard! How dare you scream at me... ferret!" She cried.

"You know what ? You are a bitch, you are pathetic and you are a whore and you are one nasty filthy mudblood" he screamed. She looked stunned.

"How could you…..you already broke my heart. Twice!"She sobbed.

"I broke your heart? Oh yeah how did I do that huh?" He sneered.

Hermione cried bitterly and before she could stop herself the words came tumbling out "You broke my heart because I gave it to you. I know it sounds crazy but I fell in love with you against everything and am not going to fall out of it anytime soon. So laugh now... laugh that... me Hermione Jean Granger fell in love with you, Draco Malfoy , Slytherin Prince, sex god and what am I? Just a mudblood , brains of the golden trio and nothing else and What are the chances of you loving me back ? None huh? So laugh! Go tell this to Pansy Parkinson and all your other Slytherin cronies and howl and laugh 'so smart Miss know it all' fell for you knowing the result.. harsh words, cruelty, humiliation, foul treatment and no love or affections ...so laugh at me... c'mon jeer at me for this. What's wrong with you?! Laugh!" Little did she know Draco was in no condition to laugh.

"Hermione…." She felt her heart soar … he hadn't laughed or pushed her out and he had used her first name … maybe .. just maybe there was hope after all.

All of it crashed by only one word from Draco in a choked whisper. "Leave."

* * *

Tears came back again and she only managed "Do you… do you want me to move on?" though in hr heart she knew she couldn't move on.

He didn't answer for five minutes.

She thought he wouldn't and quietly left but as she closed the door she could've sworn she heard him say .. "Merlin no don't move on…please!"

She smiled through her tears and wanted to go and hug him then and there but didn't. Let him come to her for once.

Inside Draco was a whirlpool; of emotions …..happiness that she loved him, guilt and sadness that he had hurt her again, shock that though she said that he didn't love her back and never would … he wasn't so sure … he knew he had fallen for her. Hard.

He Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Jean Granger! Well , well who would have thought. When she asked if she should move on he had been scared witless, terrified that what if she really left him? That's why he hadn't answered at first... he had been shocked speechless. He would have to tell her. It couldn't be helped. He loved her and if he pushed her like this he knew he would lose her and the thought terrified him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Yes, he would tell her, he would ask her out and soon …. If anyone else touched her he would murder whoever's hands were on her and if that person had the chance to touch her only because he had pushed her away … it would kill him, eat him up inside.

Hell yeah! He would ask her as soon as he could but not right now… now it was late he should let her sleep…. If only she had heard him when he said don't move on… little did he know that she had heard and that was the only reason that she had a huge smile on her face .. Well that and his thoughts which occupied her heart and head. Merlin she loved him. At the same moment next room a certain blond Slytherin thought the same thing about her as he slipped into his bed. Merlin he loved her!

"I will ask Hermione out" mumbled a Red head in his sleep as a messy black head raised his head from his pillow to stare at his friend…..through his bright green eyes which were now amused though very sleepy.

"Good night Ron" he snickered. "Tell that to Hermione …. To her face not in your sleep." He said laughing.

"Shut up Harry! You don't know .. what it is to have a crush." Ron snapped.

"Actually I do… your sister is fascinating" Harry mumbled.

"Oh OK ….. Wait what!?" Ron asked sharply.

"Good night" he said hurriedly.

"Harry Potter! Don't you dare pretend to sleep…" Ron screeched as gentle snores reached his ears. He shook his head .. He would have to confront his friend .. After he confronted Hermione.

* * *

" **Hermione!** " Hermione Granger turned around on her way to her potions classroom.

"Oh hey Ron" She said brightly as her best friend made way to her hurriedly like a man with purpose. What's going on?

"Hermione, Hey how are you? We hardly see each other nowadays what's up with you huh?" He asked trying to act casual but failing terribly.

"Hey, take a break Ron you _**know**_ I am the Head girl I have duties. I can't hang out with you guys a lot like before see? I have responsibilities. Sorry though." She replied apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah always the busy one. I've…er…we've missed you. Wanna hangout in the common room later?" He asked running a hand through his red hair.

"Today? No I can't tomorrow… oh no.. sorry I can't this week at all. Sorry!" Hermione felt bad looking at Ron's downcast face.

"OK it's fine Hermione I understand…. That you prefer the _**prat's**_ company over ours" Ron said with contempt in his voice.

"Huh? Who are you ranting about?" she asked genuinely confused.

" **MALFOY**!" came the heated answer.. However before she could get a word in he started shouting at her.

"See you are not even at the same page as us anymore. You like that ferret's company over ours. We were your friends until a couple of days ago and now we don't even have any of the same classes…. How can you even like _his_ company huh? You don't even understand us anymore." Ron started growing redder and angrier every moment and his voice boomed.

" We're sick and tired of your invisibility. If you hate us tell us! You bitch! Listen up … if you want us to be your friend anymore then you'd better hang out with us on Saturday get it? Hogsmeade in the Three Broomsticks. Get it? You'd better get it! Or else…." He warned.

"Or else what!? Ronald Bloody Weasley! How dare you shout at me you bloody weasel? The only reason you're still alive is because I saved your bloody ass a couple hundred times you pathetic weasel! I can't believe I was your friend and _**US?**_ What is this 'us' you keep taking about huh? Do you honestly think that I will believe that Harry would have anything to do with this rant of yours? Seriously Ronald? You think that they call me the brightest witch of the age because I know how to spell Wingardium Leviosa? Harry is way more mature than you ever can be you stupid hog! You're an idiot… And you know what?! To hell with meeting you anywhere _**anytime!**_ To hell with you, there's a reason why I and Harry don't fight where as you and I do ...he's a very understanding person and you're not! And the best part is that you never will be! Go to hell! Ronald Weasley! You are no friend of mine! Understand? You better do! And I never want to see your face again. Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again! You bastard!" She yelled her temper flaring up.

"Whore, bitch, slut! You scumbag pathetic mess! Just say the truth … you're head over heels on Harry. Ha! As if he'd ever even _**look**_ at you! Why are you whoring yourself to him anyway? Let me guess … mmm because he is famous? And _**rich?!**_ You'd never have to watch your back again if you can get with him? Sorry.. my friend doesn't talk to bitches full of pretence like you, much less love you. So sorry, your perfect plan to have a perfect life will have to be put on hold. News flash .. Do you mind …...Whore?" He said cruelly.

"Ron!" She warned.

"Hermione don't you dare to scream at me slut!" _***Slap!***_

Total chaos broke out. Hermione was stunned … Ron just slapped her?! As for Ron …. The second his hand connected with Hermione's cheek and she screamed.. a blond Slytherin jumped on him and the next thing he knew he was getting beaten senseless and getting yelled at by someone who sounded like Malfoy! But that's impossible. Why would he hit me to take revenge for Hermione? Ron dimly wondered.

"Why did you hit her, you pathetic excuse of a wizard? You're not good enough to be scum much less a human. How dare you!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. All the while beating Ron senseless.

"Draco stop! Please!" Hermione pleaded worried.

"You are taking his side? _**Hermione**_ this lowlife loser is the reason you're hurt and…. Merlin! You're bleeding. _**Shit!**_ " * cue another kick at Ron's face* Draco yelled.

"Draco stop seriously and no am not taking his side ..idiot. I am worried about you getting in trouble for this idiot. And he's not worth it!" She said.

"Hermione why are you taking this ferret's side. Help me up and then curse the hell out of him!" Ron ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do you freak!" Hermione snapped.

"Ha! You need Hermione to curse me? Why? You forgot that you're a wizard too or finally realised that you can't do anything without Hermione ….. the girl let me just remind you .. You just hit. Hard. Which you shouldn't have done at any cost. You're hopeless. Freak! And speaking of which. … how dare you hurt her?!" He yelled.

" Shut up! As if you mind! Why even bother… what do you care if she's hurt and Hermione what do you care if he gets into trouble huh? You're our friend and _**my**_ property, my girlfriend!" Ron shouted.

"Because I love her."

"Because I love him and care for him."

A bushy haired Gryffindor and a blond Slytherin replied at the same time. Ron's mouth hung open and Hermione stared at Draco and blushed but didn't move her eyes away, She wanted to paint this moment into her memory and never let it go! Draco was transfixed he had never heard anything deeper than this …. How simply had Hermione said that she loved him and cared for him. Merlin! He loved and worshipped the woman in front of him and would never let her go away. Even if his life depended upon it. Never!

Also he was the heir to the Malfoy heirloom and treasury so what he said was law. His father could do nothing! He said Hermione, Hermione it was to be. Ha! Finally! He never would have guessed that he would be in love. With Hermione Granger. Whoa! But as of now…. He was staring like an idiot at her and that needed to stop Malfoys don't stare at the girl they are trying to impress and look like a fool in front of her. So he broke the spell but pulled her close and kissed her…

"I love you Hermione Granger. I absolutely love and adore you, everything about you which make you _**YOU**_. And I'll never let you leave." He said positively glowing.

"Oi! Get **OFF** her! You nasty ferret!" Ron got up and shoved Draco hard.

"Ah!" Draco screamed

"Oh no You didn't!" Hermione screamed rounding up on Ron with a mad glint in her eyes. She looked beyond scary. She looked… _**terrifying**_ to poor Ron. Well ok…. Not so poor Ron. Before he could gather his wits …. Or whatever else he could gather because as Draco would say… he doesn't have any wits to gather!

Hermione screamed "Stupefy!"

Then performing a sonorous charm she screamed loudly, with her voice magnified "Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore!" and only when she had helped Draco stand up, kissed him senseless, got interrupted by the teachers, blushed, explained why Ron was black and blue, why she was bloody, and why she was kissing Draco while having knocked up Ron senseless did she realise that she was late to her potions class … like 60 minutes late … meaning there was only twenty minutes left of the class … also meaning Gryffindor had just lost sixty points because of the head girl! Great!

* * *

"You know Hermione it's OK… don't beat yourself up" Draco said as they walked to the potions classroom... together.

" It's OK for you, Slytherin prince. You won't lose any points. I will!" Hermione sighed. Draco smirked.

"You're so cute you know? Don't worry Gryffindor princess.. Your Slytherin prince is here to help. I won't let you lose any points.. or anything for that matter. Promise." He said. Hermione smiled. After a long term of heartbreak here she was….. And.. It was worth it!

"Hey, babe!" Draco smiled, amused. Once again Hermione seemed to be lost in thought. They were at the potions classroom door. Hermione suddenly looked up.

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow. She looked at the door.

"Oh." She laughed. "Sorry."

"No prob. By the way, what are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing just that you're sexy and I am lucky to have you." she said simply. Then seeing Draco smirk she realized what she had said. She blushed.

"Aww. I know am sexy babe. And I am lucky to have you, not the other way around." He kissed her forehead. Hermione shook her head "You're still full of yourself my love." She said.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Would you honour us by entering." Snape drawled.

"Sorry professor!" They mumbled.

"You're late! 70 points from Gryffindor!" Hermione looked ready to cry. Then the class saw something they never thought they'll see.

"Actually professor, Hermione was late because she was attacked by Ronald Weasley. I ..at least don't think it's legit to take points off for that. And if you do. We'll have to go to professor Dumbledore for help in this matter." Draco defended her.

"Well well it's fine go and sit Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy." Snape said looking at Draco curiously.

As they sat down Hermione said thanks. "Whatever are you talking about love? I did say I'll never let you lose anything. I kept my promise to you. And I always will. Always! " He said.

Then the class saw something even more surprising. _**Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy. In class. In front of professor Snape (who promptly fainted… after muttering something about a medi witch)! Wow!**_

* * *

*In the hospital*

"Oh !Merlin! Why did you have to say all that to Hermione Ron?" asked a tensed Harry.

"Fuck that! Who would have thought Hermione would love that prat! And have the love returned?! And also who would have thought he could hit so hard. I really have to corner him….. Well on second thoughts forget it. The ferret hits really hard… Ouch!

Harry shook his head not able to think anything for several long moments.

* * *

 **Well here we go. Stay tuned for more chapters soon. AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to upload lately. Been busy with exams. I will update as soon as possible. SMUT comfortable with content? Skip the end. Well people, Here is the fifth chapter and I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for your support. Review and read!  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione has never been happier.. Ron had been knocked up enough to stay in hospital Wing for at least another month, Ginny and Harry were on her side and so were Theo and Blaise surprisingly. And the best thing was she had Draco .. He hardly left her side except for meals though she didn't want him to be away from her but he said he couldn't sit with Gryffindors. All was well in her world.

* * *

"Potter…" Harry turned finding himself face to face with …. Pansy.

"Hey… Parkinson " he tried for a smile but he knew it looked forced.

"Oh, call me Pans" she shrugged with a sincere half smile. Harry was confused to say the least.

"Ok Pans…so why did you want me?"

"Yeah bout that… umm.. Are you and that Weasley girl… what's her name… Ginny? Like.. Dating?"

"No! We're good friends that's all .. Um.. Why?" Now Harry was seriously baffled.

"Have you heard about the coming ball?" Pansy asked fidgeting a little.

"Ball?" He looked positively bewildered.

"Yeah. You know balls.. People dress up, dance etc.." Pansy said.

"Oh yeah .. But I didn't hear anything about a ball" He said glancing around nervously.

"Anyways Draco told me about it .. He knows beforehand on account of being the Head boy." She rambled.

"Soooo….?" He pressed.

"Would you like to go with me Harry?" She said quickly. But not quick enough for Harry to not to catch it.

"Um.. Go with you…? As in..?" He stammered his eyes going wide

"Huh?"

Suddenly Harry realized he must have been looking like a head case. Pansy was asking him to go to the ball with him, as her date that's al- WAIT WHAT?! Pansy Parkinson was asking him… Harry Potter to the BALL?!

"Um.. Pansy… er… Pans.. Can I just think about it?" Harry asked carefully. He wasn't sure if this wasn't a prank or even if it wasn't.. Did he want to go to the ball with Pansy? In any case he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh yeah ok sure .. Er.. Think about it then." She gave him a smile. But Harry could tell it was forced. Pansy was putting on that smile to hide something.. But not her usual prankster or for a better word snarky, self important, snobby rude air. This time she was hiding _**Hurt**_! Harry was getting a headache and also a major confusion was arising.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

"Oookaaayy.. Princess. Sup?" Hermione looked up and a smile graced her features as she looked at Draco looking devilishly handsome, as per usual.

"Hey." She replied softly

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Heard bout the ball?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah… I'm getting a bit worked up about that." She replied with an adorable frown.

"Oh yeah?.. Why?" He asked amused.

"Since my dear Mr. Prince.. You are never around to take charge of anything and I can't singlehandedly do everything." She replied with a smirk.

"Well… you do manage—" He started.

"Yeah I _**manage**_.. Barely.. But I haven't touched the ball preparations and there's only a week left .. We have to organize the halls, plan the theme, send out the invites, check the times and—" She was on her lecture mode.

"Okay.. Stop I get it, I get it" Draco tried to control his laughter.. _**AND.. FAILED MISERABLY**_.

" _You're laughing? Really?_ Whatever else could I expect from you anyway." Hermione huffed. Draco chuckled.

"Okay close your eyes." He said.

" Why?" She said surprised.

"Merlin! You ask a lot of questions.. Just close them." He said with a chastising tone

"Okay…" Hermione closed her eyes and Draco stood up, placed something in her hand, kept his hands on her shoulder and said "Go on… open your eyes babe."

Hermione opened her eyes to see a box in her hand she opened it to find a beautiful heart shaped pendant.

"Open it…" Draco whispered. She did. A pleasant music came out .. and it ended with Draco's voice saying.. "Go to the ball with me Granger?" Then the necklace went to her neck automatically and hung there till Draco did the clasp and it hung on her neck. The inside of the pendant now had a picture of Draco and Hermione laughing together with a DM and HG printed on the picture.

"So will you?" Hermione blinked the tears away and said "What?"

"Go with me? To the ball?" Hermione blushed, and giving Draco a huge smile said "Yes,Yes,YES! I will"

Draco couldn't help the big goofy smile that came to his face when he heard that and he picked her up. Twirling her around he said "I love you. You know that right ?"

"Yes I do .. And I love you too." She replied content.

* * *

"Hey Potter." Draco greeted Harry with a terse nod.

"Yeah Malfoy?" Harry said surprised.

"Pans asked you to the dance?" Draco asked straightforwardly.

"uh.. Huh" Harry replied uncertainly.

"I take it that means a yes?" Harry nodded.

"Hmm.. So will you go with her?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know .. What if it's a prank?" Harry retorted.

"Uh.. Potter I don't think so … I think she has a crush on you." Draco replied hiding a chuckle.

"What?! No way right? You're kidding." Harry said as his face flamed.

"Naah Potter she does. She's been talking about you ever since I got together with Granger.. Something like how I did a good thing following my heart.. And now others could do the same. Me, Blaise, Theo did all we could to stop ourselves from laughing our heads off." Draco chuckled. Harry couldn't stop himself from doing the same.

"Yeah. Ok I'll take her."

"Thanks Potter. You be good to her ok?" Draco said.

"You do the same with Hermione…or I'll kick your pureblood ass." Harry warned.

"I would expect nothing else and be sure neither do you." Harry laughed.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Draco smirked. " You're not half bad Potter."

"Neither are you Malfoy." Harry returned the smirk.

"Friends Harry?"

"Friends Draco."

They shook hands .. As Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall stared.

"Huh?" They both said at once.

"Draco and Hermione a couple, now Pansy and Harry were going to become a couple, and Draco and Harry friends… what is the wizarding world coming to?"

* * *

"You made friends with Potter?" Blaise stared at Draco wide eyed.

"Stop pretending to be horrified, Zabini, don't think I didn't see you and Weaslette." Theo half smirked half laughed.

"You asked her to the ball right?" Theo said. Draco stared at Blaise and Theo.

"Wait what?!" Draco spluttered.

Blaise shrugged, laughing. "Guilty as charged mate." "

"You liked Ginny?!" Draco asked.

"Yeah… never had a problem with her mate. Girl's got spunk man and I love a good attitude." Blaise said.

"From how long?" Draco demanded.

"About as long as you loved Hermione. " Draco tried to hide his blush.

"Not very long the. I mean, we both are together from like.. Only a couple of weeks." Draco said.

"I mean from the time you started liking her you smartass. That's let's see… from how long ago, Theo? " Blaise said conspiratorially.

"I can't remember really… when was the time you began to talk about her for hours? Her hair, nails, skirt.. Nothing escaped from your notice.. When was that now..?" Theo said tapping his finger against his chin. Blaise and Theo saw Hermione entering. Draco with his back to the door didn't.. He was too busy hiding his blush.

"So mate.. when was the time?" Blaise prompted.

"Only a few weeks ago man." Draco tried again. Blaise and Theo stared smirking.

"Ok! OKAY! I give up. Three to four years back. Happy.. HAPPY?" He said throwing his hands up.

"Oh yeah very." Blaise replied with a smirk. Draco realized that he was looking at someone behind him. Draco blushed bright red.. Having a hunch about who it was. Also his pants too seemed a little too tight for him. Thinking about Hermione too long does that to him.

He dreaded looking back. He knew his cheeks were flaming, his bulge was quite noticeable, his hair was untidy and he had just proclaimed that he loved Hermione form 3 to 4 years back. But he had to turn. Hermione had a huge smile on her face.. Which looking at Draco's condition turned into a sexy smirk. Theo and Blaise just exchanged amused looks.

"We have to go to my bedroom… now!" he growled. Didn't this stupid witch realize how hard she was making him? By the look on her face it seemed that she did. Well he'd give her something to smirk about then.

Hermione recognized the look on his face and laughed. "Well then.. Come on."

* * *

The moment they were inside the room Draco began to kiss her, passionately, hotly, seductively. And obviously she melted. Draco walked her back to his bed and ripped open her shirt as they fell backwards on the bed, he on top of Hermione.

"Someone's eager" Hermione said smirking.

"You have no idea." He pressed against her making her feel his hardness. She gasped, tangling her hands in his hair. She tugged on his soft locks making him moan. She didn't know when he had unclasped her bra and thrown it along with her skirt and torn shirt. He was now playing with her breasts, tugging at her nipples.. He put her left one in his mouth making her moan.

"Draco…" She half moaned, half pleaded. It was his turn to smirk. And then put her right nipple in his mouth and fondled her left one. Slowly he went downwards and removed his hands from her breasts. She let out a disappointed groan. Draco chuckled and then dipped his hand down into the waistband of her panties. She let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Draco moaned at the sound. Merlin, he could cum just by looking at her naked form. He slipped a finger in her tight passage and groaned. He had never made sounds while fucking another witch.. Though the witch herself made plenty of sounds. Suddenly Hermione cried out .. Coming undone under him.

"Merlin witch. I was using just one finger. Plus, I wasn't paying attention there for a moment." He admitted a bit sheepishly.

In a moment he found himself pinned under her as she somehow was on top straddling him. Merlin! .. Not that he was complaining. He had a good view of her breasts form this position. She dipped her head and engulfed his tip in her mouth. He dimly wondered when she had undressed him. So much for not paying attention.

He let out a louder moan as her tongue massaged him, dipping under the head of his shaft. She deep throated the entire length of him. Complete 9 inches. This witch was something… he felt the familiar fighting of his balls and then..

"Hermione .. I .. I am gonna come" He said with a groan.

She didn't move … didn't she know how close he was?!

"Hermione… " He began and it ended in a moan as she hummed against his shaft. Suddenly she left him altogether and to his utter embarrassment he still came in front of her.. Right out in open. He blushed a bright red and Hermione laughed as she got up from the bed and started dressing again.

"Oh I only blew you for about two minutes. Then you come without me doing anything at all." She said cockily. Draco flushed even more.

"I—" But he was in a loss for words.

"Oh and by the way I know you were worried about How you never made a sound with other girls and today you kept on moaning. Don't worry, You didn't sound inexperienced. It's hot when boys moan." She smirked and sauntered out of the room, leaving Draco dumbstruck and very naked.

He found his voice about five minutes later and realized what she had just said. But she was long gone. That witch.

"It's hot when boys moan." He blushed as he remembered.

Jesus.. He needed to stop with the blushing already! This witch was changing him into a bloody Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **That's it. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for the views and alerts. Review for sure!**


End file.
